


ONE OF THE 100

by RakarMalak



Series: This Is My Story [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Deal With It, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Friendship, He's a badass, Hurt/Comfort, I DO NOT HOW TO TAG, OC POV, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Survival, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakarMalak/pseuds/RakarMalak
Summary: PLEASE read this before going for the story
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Jasper Jordan, Bellamy Blake & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake & Monty Green, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake & Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Jasper Jordan, Finn Collins & Jasper Jordan, Finn Collins & Monty Green, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes(past), Monty Green & Clarke Griffin, Monty Green & Jasper Jordan, Monty Green & Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake & Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Original Male Character & Bellamy Blake, Original Male Character & Charles Pike(mentioned), Original Male Character & Clarke Griffin, Original Male Character & Finn Collins, Original Male Character & Jasper Jordan, Original Male Character & Monty Green, Original Male Character & Octavia Blake, Original Male Character & Raven Reyes
Series: This Is My Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	ONE OF THE 100

Let's get something straight , I'm not really great at writing but ever since I started watching THE 100 I basically Fell In Love with it  
And I kept making up stuff in my head and then finally I got the guts to finally post my writings, although given that English is not  
my first language there is gonna be A LOT of editing and this is my first Fanfic so I'm welcome to any constructive criticism.

There's gonna some changes into the story, cause in my opinion rewriting a WHOLE tv series with just another character seems like stupid.

The ENTIRE story is from the oc's pov

AND I know that identity theft is a serious crime but hey are any of us saints?????

I don't have a schedule for posting works, YET so all I can say is Enjoy.

Reader Bio

Name: Slade

Family Name: Wilson 

Height: 6'1"

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue & Green

Affiliation: Rodrick Wilson (father)(deceased)  
Ariel Wilson (Mother)

Expertise: Strategist, Hand To Hand Combat,  
Wilderness Survival, Firearm Specialist


End file.
